


On stage

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [15]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: You and Chris have a wonderful time at the Oscars together.





	On stage

 

You were holding Chris' hand as the two of you manoeuvred over the red carpet, through the crowd of reporters and people screaming for your attention. He was tense, you could feel it. These events asked a lot of him, even after years of being in therapy to control his anxiety, and since he was going to present one award on the show tonight, you understood his nerves. 

"You look gorgeous, babe," you whispered in his ear as the two of you stopped to let people take pictures. He smiled at you, and his hand slipped around your waist. "Y/N! Chris!" Reporters yelled, and you turned, with one arm around Chris' waist, and the other on your hip, to give the cameras a few pictures. 

The two you didn't talk much as you posed a few more times, but you shared secretive smiles that hid so much love and affection, and that was more than enough for you. 

You'd chosen to wear a blue velvet jumpsuit with a plunging v-neckline and a short cape on the back from Chanels new Spring 2019 collection, matching in colours with Chris' light blue velvet dinner jacket, with black heels. Your stylists had styled your hair, and pulled it back with a metal band, adorned with flowers, giving you a beautiful spring look. 

Chris had opted to keep it simple, with his blue dinner jacket and black pants, and had trimmed his beard before the event. 

The two of you were the best dressed couple of the entire Marvel cast, as the others had opted to call you, and the media called you the 'High Class Couple'. No one heard you complaining, because there were a lot of brands calling your agent to get you to wear their clothes, and that really only boasted your ego (and your career, of course). 

 

As soon as the two of you could sit down, you were relieved. 

You sighed deeply, looking at the other people you were seated next to. Chris was next to Regina King's mother, you knew, even though they both weren't there yet, and you were seated next to Scott, who was chatting with his date. 

"You alright?" Chris asked, his beautiful eyes shining with worry as he squeezed your hand. You smiled at him. "I'm alright darling," you said, and you wanted to say more, but were cut off by someone coming up to you to say they wanted you to come backstage. You nodded, and said goodbye to Chris with a soft kiss, before following the woman backstage. 

 

They'd reached out to you a few weeks before the Oscars, asking if you wanted to present the Oscar for Best Picture, and you'd said yes after a few discussions with your agents. It would be the first Oscar presented, and you were a little nervous, but you'd presented awards before, so it couldn't be too difficult. 

 

They adjusted your jumpsuit a bit before signing that they were about to start filming. You nodded, plastering on a smile, and started walking to the stage. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Academy Awards winner Y/N Evans." Everyone was cheering and applauding, and you blushed slightly. 

Someone a bit hidden from the cameras handed you the envelope, and you smiled wider, now stepping into the lights, onto the stage. There was a soft tune playing as you stopped in front of the microphone, and looked at the enormous amount of actors assembled in front of you. 

The music stopped, and you looked at Chris in the front row, and winked. 

"Over the course of the evening we've seen highlights of eight films nominated for Best Picture. Each is unique in the story being told; each is different in its appeal. But they prove, once again, that regardless of who you are, or where you live, these are films that connect us to one another. Once again, here are the nominees for Best Picture," you said, voice clear and resonating through the room, and you looked at another small screen in a corner, away from the seats, where a few clips were played. 

"Black Panther; BlackkKlansman; Bohemian Rhapsody; The Favourite; Green Book; Roma; A Star is born; Vice."

You opened the envelope, and took out the paper inside it. 

Then you looked up, and the cameras focused on you again. You smiled. 

"Oh, and the Oscar goes to," you looked at the paper, "Green Book," you smiled sweetly in the direction of where the entire crew of the movie sat, who got up. Everyone started cheering and applauding, and you stepped back just a little. 

Someone handed you two Oscars, and you smiled gratefully, waiting for the directors and the rest to step up to the stage.

You kissed their cheeks, handing them the Oscars and congratulating them on their win, as another person handed you the next Oscar to give. 

Once you were done and the entire crew stood on stage, you disappeared backstage. "Well done Y/N," Simone praised you, giving you a thumbs-up, and with the help of someone else, you walked back to your seat. 

 

The rest of the show was spent with laughter, and a soft awing as Chris helped Regina up the stage. You held his hand whenever you could, but your nerves were slowly dissipating as they called it to an end. 

Over the course of the years, your anxiety and fear of speaking in front of crowds had grown less, but sometimes it still bubbled up to the surface in these kinds of events - that was why you and Chris didn't attend many events, to make sure there would be no bad publicity about the two of you. 

 

When everything was done and everyone was getting up to leave, you stepped over to Robert, who was waiting for you and Chris in a corner. He greeted you with a warm hug, and Susan with a kiss and a warm embrace. 

"It's a shame you didn't win any," she whispered in your ear as Robert and Chris shared a moment. 

You chuckled. "You know, I'm glad I didn't, Susan. Going up there and presenting an award for three minutes was more than enough stress for me." She rubbed your back in consolation. "And last year was a really laid back one, you know, I only did one movie, and for the rest of the time I was with Chris, so it doesn't surprise me I didn't win anything." You continued softly, watching Chris carefully as he said something that made Robert laugh. 

"Well, there's always next year." Susan said, and you looked at her with a light smile. 

"A new year and new opportunities," you agreed, and you looked at Chris, who was now smiling at you. 

"And a chance to build a life."

**Author's Note:**

> Blegh.  
> I must say, I'm again disappointed. I don't know what I'm doing lately, but everything I write just disappoints me.


End file.
